Adam Warlock (Earth-19141)
The Infinity Relativity Warlock went to Earth to understand what had just happened. He later met with Thanos and both discovered that Warlock had absorbed his own reality and now wielded unimaginable power. Warlock then became the target of an emboldened Annihilus, who had once again invaded Posiverse (aka the Earth-616 universe), wanting Warlock's powers for himself. Thanos and Warlock joined forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Gladiator of the Shi'ar, and Pip the Troll to stop Annihilus. However, Annihilus easily defeated them, due to being empowered with the strength of the Hulk, and the power to broadcast fear into his foes. Most of the heroes were forced to flee while Annihilus killed Thanos and captured Warlock. The Infinity Finale Having accidentally destroyed the entire universe when Pip the Troll awakened him in order to rescue him from Annihilus, a scared Adam Warlock summoned Thanos to his presence in the nothing that was left in his wake to know what he should do next. As he couldn't bring the universe back as it was, Warlock was convinced by Thanos to seek the aid of the Above-All-Others, which was only possible because Warlock had absorbed the essence of the Living Tribunal of his universe, along with everything else, into himself. Accompanied by the Mad Titan, Warlock had an audition with the Above-All-Others, who was convinced by Thanos to strike a deal with them to allow them to restore the universe as it was before Annihilus' uprising against the Posiverse in exchange for the flavor of an all-new, all-different universe. With the army of the dead by their side, Warlock and Thanos defeated Annihilus' forces and submitted him. Warlock punished Annihilus by devolving him into an early stage of his evolution, which prompted Thanos to kill him by stomping on him, and took away Mephisto's mouth to prevent him from doing any trickery again. With the universe fully restored and with only the most powerful beings remembering what never happened, Warlock resurrected the original version of himself from that actuality, and proceeded to become the new Living Tribunal as part of the deal he struck with the Above-All-Others. Eternity War Following the death of the Multiverse and its rebirth anew, Warlock continued operating as the Living Tribunal. He was summoned by the Lord Chaos and Master Order of the reborn Earth-616, who wanted the Living Tribunal to judge Galactus' new role as a lifebringer, the opposite of his previous role of world devourer, which they believed was a infraction of the universal order. The Living Tribunal ruled in Galactus' favor, allowing him to remain as his new self, alleging that the cosmic hierarchy in this new reality was still being formed, thus it wasn't set. Lord Chaos and Master Order took advantage of this new factuality, and assaulted the Living Tribunal, killing him. The Living Tribunal was eventually returned to life after the First Firmament, the being that manipulated Lord Chaos and Master Order into killing him in order to take over the Multiverse, was defeated. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the original Living Tribunal. | Abilities = | Strength = Seemingly that of the original Living Tribunal. Shortly after his resurrection, he claimed to be capable of defeating the Beyonders, though this was left unproven. . | Weaknesses = He is an internal function within the multiversal incarnation of Eternity, and is therefore inferior to him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A nod toward the identity of the Living Tribunal in having originating in was confirmed by Al Ewing, though it is intentionally left vague. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Astral Projection Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Overspace Characters Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Apotheosized Mortals